Evaluate the safety and immunogenicity of ALVAC-HIV vCP205 and HIV-1 SF rgp120. The vaccine is to be given to healthy HIV-1 unifected adult volunteers by alternative foutes of delivery to assess th edevelopment of mucosal immunity, followed by boosting with HIV-1 SF-2 rgp 120 delivered by the IM route. We are nearing recruitment and enrollment for this study. WE are focusing most of our efforts on follow up.